Sydney Manning
Unnamed mother Heather Manning Karen Manning Raymond Donovan Paul Donovan Unnamed mother-in-law |path = Spree Killer Thrill Killer |mo = Varied |victims = 11+ killed 2 hostages 2 attempted |status = Deceased |actor = Adrianne Palicki |appearance = "The Thirteenth Step" }} "I love you, Ray." Sydney "Syd" Donovan (née Manning) was a psychopathic spree killer who murdered several people alongside her lover Raymond Donovan in The Thirteenth Step. Background Sydney was born on October 14, 1985, in Spokane, Washington, but her family later moved to North Dakota. During her childhood, she was frequently molested by her father Gary, who owned a gas station, where some of the molestation took place. Whenever she was molested, Sydney would always hope to be rescued when a customer came by, but it never happened. Eventually, an unknown event placed her in foster care in Billings, Montana. On April 12, 2007, Sydney received a citation for driving under the influence and had to pay a fine but didn't serve any jail time. On December 20, 2010, she caused a hit-and-run accident while under the influence of alcohol and heroin and was subsequently sentenced to four years of mandatory rehabilitation after being paroled. While at an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting, Sydney fell in love with Raymond Donovan after she heard him open up about his troubled past, in which he was molested by his own father, Paul. However, she realized that he had feelings for his ex-girlfriend Amy Wichowsky and, due to jealousy, gave her a mixture of alcohol and heroin, indirectly causing her to fatally overdose on it. Afterwards, she and Ray started going out. The Thirteenth Step See section on the Raymond Donovan and Sydney Manning article Modus Operandi Sydney used one or two revolvers for most of her killings, though her first two victims with Ray were killed by being savagely beaten to death. Additionally, during the Billings gas station massacre, she used at least one pump-action shotgun, one of the victims was bludgeoned with a baseball bat before being shot at point-blank range, the clerk was bludgeoned and sodomized with a tire iron before being shot to death, and another victim was unintentionally finished off by a gas explosion. She also indirectly killed Amy Wichowski by giving her heroin that she mixed with alcohol in a fatal mixture. Known Victims *2010: **December 20, unspecified location: An unspecified hit-and-run accident **Unspecified date, Jamestown, North Dakota: Amy Wichowsky *The 2011 killing spree with Ray: **January 2, Jamestown, North Dakota: N. Apu **January 4, Bowman, North Dakota: Unnamed convenience store clerk **January 8, Miles City, Montana: Six people killed at a local gas station. Known victims killed by her are: ***An unnamed man ***An unnamed man **January 8-9, Billings, Montana: Eight people killed at a local gas station. Known victims killed by her are: ***The unnamed owner ***An unnamed man ***An unnamed man ***An unnamed teenager or young man **January 9-10, Helena, Montana: At least eight people killed at an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting place. Known victims attacked by her are: ***Jason ***An unnamed victim **January 10: ***Unspecified location in Idaho: Paul Donovan and his unnamed wife : ****Paul Donovan ****Ray's unnamed mother ***Spokane, Washington: The attack at Gary Manning's gas station: ****Gary Manning and his daughter Heather : *****Gary Manning *****Heather Manning ****Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan Appearances *Season Six **"The Thirteenth Step" **"Sense Memory" **"Today I Do" **"Coda" ﻿ References Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Six Criminals Category:Spree Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Revenge Killers Category:Deceased Category:Female Killers Category:Thrill Killers